DR Love Story
by Min1Gi
Summary: Suite direct de "Sacrifice Ultime". Rose et Dimitri vivent en plein jour leur amour,en évitant les contraintes. Mais un événement surprise vient tout gâcher...ou pas. Romance (même trop) avec une pointe d'humour.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Voici mon premier vrai chapitre d'une fiction. Je le met essentiellement en essai pour l'instant,car j'ai tout simplement plus le temps,ni le courage de poster la suite par peur des critiques...C'est purement par demande que je posterais la suite,je pense ^^ J'ai aussi perdue une très bonne idée qu'il faut que je retrouve.**

**Pour parler de D+R Love Story (pourquoi Love Story,je sais pas...ça m'ait venu comme ça), c'est une partie d'une fiction non-fini et non délimitée par chapitres. Ce dernier est**** donc délimité un peu n'importe comment,je dois l'avouer. **

**Aussi: c'est une suite direct de Sacrifice Ultime,du tome 6 de Vampire Acdemy. Donc il doit contenir des spoiler (il me semble,comme ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai écrit) **

**Je n'ai fait presque aucune relecture,ni par moi ou quelqu'un d'autre. Les erreurs de syntaxes ou de grammaire sont donc entièrement,normal,de ma faute. **

**Pour finir: tout les personnages suivants appartiennent à Rochelle Mead :) **

**Voila,désolée pour le discours ! **

* * *

D+R

Chapitre 1

« Je ne sais pas,répondis-je en posant ma tête contre son torse. Mais ça devrait aller.

- Bien sûr, comme le reste .

Je m'apprêtais à lui demander des précisions,mais la cérémonie qui touchait à sa fin m'en empêcha. Le regard noir de Stan,un gardien de Saint Vladimir,m'arracha aux bras de Dimitri. Notre couple était donc toujours quelque peu mal vu.

Les gardiens,ainsi que tout les Moroî nobles et roturiers , furent invité à sortir de la salle.

Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans aucun problème,omis peut-être l'attitude d'un Moroi fasciné à l'excès envers Lissa. Deux gardiens furent nécessaires pour le neutraliser et l'empêcher de sauter sur elle en lui criant tout son amour. Une vrai idole...

Elle dut,la tradition oblige,se retirer dans ses appartements afin de lire toute la Constitution ,établie par Moroi et dhampirs, puis sortir sur le balcon officiel,manuscrit à la main. Elle en aurait pour des heures entières.

Pour éviter la trop longue attente,et surtout la foule parfois déchaînée,Dimitri et moi décidâmes de marcher un peu. Les jardins du palais ne m'avaient jamais parut aussi magnifiques,et j'en découvrais des parties presque chaque jour.

Nos doigts entrelacés,je me sentie obligé de lui exprimer le fond de mes pensées :

-Désolée pour mon père. Qui aurait cru qu'il manifesterait d'un coup un sentiment paternel ? Il n'aurait pas du. Je lui en toucherait un mot,au vieillard.

- Ne t'excuses pas,franchement,répondit-il en pressant ma main. En réalité,cela me fait plaisir d'un coté,car il m'envisage vraiment comme ton copain;mais de l'autre il me fait peur ,je dois te l'avouer.

Je ris.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

Il me regardât,perplexe.

-Non,en fait tu as raison. Aies peur. Cela vaut mieux. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Il nous arrêta,et se mit devant moi pour me caresser la joue.

-Si je peux lui faire face,c'est bien que je te mérite,n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me mériter,de lui faire face ou quoi que ce soit. Si je t'ai choisit,il doit faire avec.

Je lui sourit,lui de même.

-C'est toujours rassurant d'être aimé de son beau-père.

-Erreur,il n'est pas ton beau père,camarade.

Je m'apprêtais à l'embrasser,mais il me stoppa.

-Tu veux que je m'agenouille,ou ce n'est pas nécessaire ?

Oups. Ce...Mon esprit fut embrouillé. Quoi ? Ce n'est quand même pas …

-Hein !? Je ne... je pige pas la,continuais je avec un rire franchement pas rassuré.Tu veux qu'on se marie ?

Je lis dans ses yeux de l'amour,de la tendresse. Mais étais-je vraiment prête à me marier ? J'étais trop jeune. Et même si j'étais profondément amoureuse de Dimitri,cet amour était-il une raison suffisante pour m'engager pour la vie ? Après ce qu'il me dit,la réponse fut certainement oui.

-Rose. Roza,je t'aime. Tu me répètes que c'est réciproque...(comme à chaque fois qu'il exprimait ses sentiments,il chercha ses mots)Je... Quand j'ai vu Lissa,en robe blanche -qui,dois-je l'avouer,la rendait vraiment très belle- monter les marches,j'ai réalisé à quel point cela devait être...beau de voir l'être aimé dans une même situation. Enfin presque la même.

Il s'arrêta quelque minute,plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Et bien,continue . Je t'avoue que je ne comprend pas encore très bien, lui dis-je faussement sincère.

Je me senti rougir. J'étais sûre au moins de ça. Dimitri avait toujours ce même regard magnifique,exprimant seulement de magnifiques émotions. Il pris mes deux mains dans l'une des siennes,délaissant ma joue empourprée.

-Roza,je veux te voir aussi belle,aussi resplendissante.J'aimerais que ça soit pour moi. Je...j'éprouve plus que de l'amour pour toi. C'est...de la passion,un besoin vitale de t'avoir au près de moi (il m'attira contre lui) Alors quoi de mieux que le mariage ? Il nous est impossible d'avoir d'enfants,mais cela ne nous empêche pas de faire comme les autres et de nous...et de nous marier.

Il prononça enfin ces mots. «Se marier ». Étrangement,la joie m'envahissait quand je les entendis. J'avais le souffle coupé,et aucun mot ne pouvait sortir de ma bouche. Idiote.

-Rose. C'est une demande en mariage là, insista-il perplexe.

Sérieusement: un lien existait-il naturellement entre nous,pour qu'il puisse ainsi lire mes pensées ?

Je déglutis. Forcément que je le savais ! C''était on ne peut plus clair à présent. Mais je restais néanmoins tétanisée. Trop heureuse,effrayée,ou choquée,je ne sais pas.

Dimitri sourit,puis émit un petit rire. Il gardât toujours mes mains dans la sienne, et pris l'autre pour la déposer sur ma joue.

-Roza,veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ces mots étaient-ils aussi magiques pour toutes les filles sur terre ? Humaines ou créatures ? Pour moi ils le furent. Des mots,et un instant inoubliables,gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire. Cachés confortablement avec le souvenir de notre premier baiser,de notre première fois,de sa renaissance,et de la nuit passée à l'hôtel. Pour le moment,je ne réalisais pas encore.

-Pardon ?

-Rose,est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

Un blanc se fit sentir. Au bout de quelques minutes,je recouvrais mes esprits.

Une réponse à la Rose Hathaway fut de rigueur.

-C'est à moi de parler la ? Lui répliquai-je la bouche pâteuse.

Il hocha la tête.

-Je ...je pourrais dire oui. Pourquoi pas.

Toujours en souriant,il approcha ma tête vers la sienne,et m'embrassa. J'en profitais pour m'arracher à son emprise et passer mes bras autours de son coup. Le baiser fut plus beau et plus passionnel que les autres. Il se surpassait de jour en jour dans ce domaine.

-Il ne me reste plus qu'a convaincre le grand Zmey maintenant,dit il une fois nos lèvres séparées.

-N'utilise pas la même technique,hein.

-Aucun risque.

Nous rimes. Avant de repartir voir Lissa,je lui donnais un rapide ,mais efficace, baiser.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a un minimum plus ! La suite est tout aussi fleur bleue,jusqu'à l'élément déclencheur. **

**Je suis très portée romance,histoire d'amour qui finissent bien et tout le tralala...Il faut me comprendre ^^' **

**J'aime que mes personnages préférés soient heureux ! **

**Je posterai la suite après 50 reviews je pense x) **

**Critiques bonnes ou mauvaises (mais pas haineuses s'il-vous-plait) sont bonnes à prendre ! **

**A bientôt ^^ **

Min1Gi


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !^^ **

**Me revoila avec la suite. 50 reviews...j'ai été trop gourmande ! Je poste la suite après un long moment d'absence: j'ai oublié ma trame -' Honte à moi. **

**La suite est tout aussi stéréotypée,j'ai parfois honte de ce que j'écris,mais je m'éclate beaucoup trop pour arrêter x) Je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. **

**Bon,voila pour le chapitre 2 ! Et comme j'ai beaucoup écris,je poste le chapitre 3 en même temps ! (sans discours préalable) **

**J'ai vu qu'il y a un lecteur étranger x) Je trouve ça génial ! Du coup,je suis hyper contente...**

**Merci !**

_P.S:j'ai réécris le Premier chapitre,il est très très légèrement différent. J'ai surtout corrigé les fautes._

* * *

Chapitre 2

Bénéficier des congés en même temps que Dimitri ,c'est le bonheur. Au début,nous passions presque tout notre temps libre dans la chambre qui m'était assignée. En fait,on pouvais plutôt appeler cette immense pièce de suite. La suite de moi et mon fiancé,Dimitri. Penser à ces mots me provoquait des frissons de joie,comme à cet instant,où je me trouvais blottie contre son torse chaud.

-C'est le bonheur,soupirais-je

-Oui je sais. Je t'avais prévenue:je te ferais des choses qui te feront perdre la tête en quelques secondes.

-Promesse tenue.

Je m'approchais de lui pour l'embrasser. Mais retombait d'un seul coup sur le lit,manquant de peu son flanc. Un douleur lancinante au ventre m'arracha une grimace.

-Tu as mal ? Je t'ai fais mal ?

Je regardais en dessous de mon nombril,où se situais la douleur. Aucun bleu,ni émataumes,ou quelque chose justifiant mon ma douleur.

-Non,non il n'y a rien. Ca fait mal. Très.

Recroquevillée sur moi même,les larmes aux bords des yeux,je me rendis compte qu'il se levait pour s'habiller. Pour que ça me prenne jusqu'au larmes voulait dire que ce n'était pas anodin. J'avais survécu à pire,comme une balle du revolver de Tasha.

-Je vais chercher quelqu'un,ne t'inquiètes pas,je reviens. Tiens le coup.

Il m'embrassa sur le front. Comme si un baiser sur le front allait faire partir toute ma souffrance !

Un moment passa. Puis quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Lissa entra et couru vers moi.

-Rose !Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu souffres ? s'écria a-t-elle

Je réunis assez de force pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait là,et surtout comment elle était au courant.

-J'ai vu Dimitri dans le couloir,répondis-t-elle d'un ton calme. Il était paniqué,et avait sa veste à l'envers. Alors j'ai compris que quelque chose se passait. Il venait de votre chambre,alors je suis venue. Où as tu mal ?

Je lui montrais le bas de mon ventre.

-Dimitri est sûrement parti chercher le médecin du palais. Je vais t'aider à te redresser. Et surtout à te vêtir correctement.

La douleur était telle que je découvris seulement maintenant que j'étais en sous-vêtements. Lissa me redressa au possible,et m'enfila,je ne sais pas comment,ma chemise de nuit bleue ample en coton. Ironie : ce fut elle qui me l'avait offert pour le Noël de nos 14 ans,et comme je n'avais pas beaucoup grandis entre temps,elle m'allait encore.

Lissa me soutenins jusqu'à l'arrivé de Dimitri,un peu essoufflé,et du docteur. Avec sa tête ronde,le reste de ses cheveux résistants à la calvitie, et sa grosse moustache,j'aurais parié plus sur un inspecteur de police qu'un médecin . Son visage n'inspirait rien de sympathique,et je ressentais presque de la peur lorsqu'il s'approchait de moi pour m'ausculter. La douleur diminuée,il m'était plus aisé d'être assise sur le lit.

Le docteur inconnu continua son examen,me posant quelque question,tapotant mon ventre. Sous les observations évidemment très inquiètes de Dimitri et Lissa. Pas de quoi paniquer,ce n'était que mes règles qui devaient être plus douloureuses que d'habitudes : j'avais accumulé un bon retard ,minimum un mois si mes calculs étaient bons. Je fus tout de même très étonnée de voir le moustachu sortir son stéthoscope et le placer sur mon ventre. Même sans diplôme de médecine,je savais très bien que cette outils servait à écouter les battements du cœur,ou quelque chose comme ça,alors pourquoi...

-J'ai l'impression que vous êtes enceinte,dit-il.

D'un seul coup. Comme ça,sans prévenir,il m'annonçait que j'attendais un bébé. Dans mon ventre plat. Devant Dimitri. Un homme avec qui la nature de me permettais pas d'avoir d'enfants.

-Mais...C'est impossible!s'écria Lissa. Attendez ! Dimitri et Rose sont des dhampirs ! Vous vous trompez.

Dimitri resta bouche bée. Il pensait que je l'avais trompé. Ma relation avec Adrian remontait à trop loin pour que je puisse avoir un enfant de lui pendant cette période,et je n'avais jamais couché avec lui quand on sortait ensemble. Le seul moyen pour que je sois réellement enceinte était d'avoir couché avec un Moroi alors que j'étais fiancée à Dimitri. Or je suis une femme fidèle. Je ne bois pas,ne fume rien,je suis donc tout le temps consciente de mes actes. Et j'affirme n'avoir jamais fait l'amour avec un autre homme. Jamais.

-C'est une erreur,docteur moustachu,lui assénais-je. Le seul homme que j'aime,et dont les spermatozoïdes auraient pu transpercer une de mes ovules,se trouve dans cette piè vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas vous. Je ne suis pas enceinte. Deux dhampirs ne peuvent pas procréer. C'est la nature.

-Vous savez,mademoiselle Hathaway,entre la médecine et la nature il n'y a qu'un pas,répondit-il.

-Je ne vous suit pas.

-C'est bien normal. Ce que je veux dire par la,c'est que comme la nature,en médecine rien n'est certain. Il y a souvent des exceptions,des différences.

-De grosses différences apparemment !

-Êtes-vous sur de ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle avec un Moroi ? Même inconsciente ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

-Mais bien sûr que oui ! M'écriai-je.

Soudain,Dimitri tomba à genoux. Lissa voulu le relever,en vain.

-Dimitri ! Lui cria-t-elle, comment peux tu douter de la fidélité de Rose ? Tu ...tu me...

-Je sais qu 'elle ne m'a pas trompé, la coupa-t-il.

Il avait répondu comme entre deux mondes. Son visage affichait un air absent que je ne lui avait jamais connu. D'habitude,il maîtrisait plus ou moins la situation. Cette fois,elle lui échappait complètement.

-Dimitri ! Je ne comprend pas ! Je te jure que...

Des larmes coulèrent malgré moi.

Insensible,le docteur ajouta :

-Je vous assure qu'un bébé ce trouve dans votre abdomen,mademoiselle.Même sans échographie,mon expérience peut vous l' ne vois aucun autre diagnostique possible,qui plus est. Venez tout les deux dans mon bureau,demain. Je vous enverrai une de mes infirmières.

Sur ces mots,le moustachu s'en alla .

Les larmes laissèrent place à de vrais sanglots,des pleurs incontrôlables. Dimitri me rejoignit sur le lit,et m'enlaça. Dans un réflexe,je l'agrippai aussi fort que possible. Il ne mettait jamais arrivé de pleurer autant devant lui. S'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir sortir une larme.

Moi qui m'attendait à ce qu'il parte à son tour,ou à ce qu'il me crie dessus me reprochant d'avoir été infidèle,il n'en fit rien. Au contraire,il me serra plus fort et me réconforta comme un enfant. Ce qui fit le plus grand bien.

Lissa se trouvait ensuite de l'autre coté du lit. Assise en tailleur à coté de nous,elle observait mon ventre avec une mine étonnée. Curieuse aussi. Rien de méchant. Ce fut déjà ça : je sus,même en absence de notre lien,qu'elle ne m'accuserait pas d'adultère.

Entourée des deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie,je réussis à m'endormir malgré la douleur omniprésente.

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil sans rêve. En regardant autour de moi,je constatais que j'étais seule. Super. Il n'y avait donc que moi,sur cette terre,capable de tomber amoureuse de son professeur,le sauver de son immortalité morbide,être accusée de meurtre,puis briser le cœur d'un Moroi spécialiste de l'esprit. Sur terre,il n'y avait que moi,jeune dhampir, pour porter l'enfant d'un dhampir. Ce qui était purement impossible. A ma connaissance, aucune jeune fille dhampir n'est tombé enceinte d'un semblable. Seulement avec des Moroi,et jamais autrement. C'était la loi de la nature. Alors pourquoi,pourquoi suis-je la seule à réunir autant de mystères ? Trouver la solution pour ramener à la vie un Strigoi constituait une découverte bien assez grande,et tout les membres du conseil n'y croyaientt pas encore. S'il apprenaient que j'étais -si je l'étais bel et bien- enceinte d'un dhampir ,se serait la cerise sur le gâteau. Ou l'eau qui fait déborder le vase.

Mon avenir ne sera-t-il jamais normal ?

-Oh ! Enfin. Dimitri a vraiment dû mettre le paquet pour que tu sois aussi épuisée.

Je vis Lissa sortir de la salle de bain,à ma droite. La porte de l'appartement,simple chambre pour elle, donnait directement sur le grand lit,entouré de tables de nuit. En face du meuble,deux fauteuils d'un style anciens contre des pans de mur de chaque cotés permettant de couper la pièce en deux mais pas entièrement . Depuis mon oreiller, comme la grande porte coulissante était ouverte,je pouvais donc voir le bar devant la cuisine américaine, derrière le salon.

J'en conclut donc que Lissa était restée ici,abandonnant ses activités. Mais pas Dimitri.

-Je crois que la situation ne te permet pas de rigoler sur ce sujet,lui répondis-je faiblement.

-Tu as raison. Excuses moi.

Elle rapprocha un fauteuil près du lit et s'assit.

-Tu dois prendre des forces,continua -t-elle. Je vois que tu es affaiblie. Est-ce que tu as toujours mal ?

En réalité,j'avais complètement mis de coté la douleur. Un gardien doit pouvoir protéger son Moroi même s'il est blessé. On nous avait appris à oublier une souffrance qui dure.

S'il elle ne l'avait pas mentionné, je n'en aurait pas pris compte. Or,lorsque j'y fit attention,elle se fut bien plus présente. Tellement forte que j'en avais la nausée. Vomir sur Lissa ne serait pas la meilleur réponse. Je tachais alors de me contrôler.

-Oui. Très. J'ai besoin d'un seau...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour ! **_

_**Aujourd'hui,le chapitre 4 ^^ Je sais que je n'ai pas de lecteurs (je les ai perdus T-T). J'espère que ça viendras. **_

_**En tout cas, ce chapitre ci est plus ou moins long. Il m'a permis aussi de caser des notions d'Svt (je suis en général S) que je connais ,et que j'avais envie d'écrire x) **_

_**Donc accrochez vous,je sais pas super bien expliquer les choses. D'ailleurs si personne ne comprend,se sera pas une surprise. Et de toute manière ça n'est pas important. **_

_**Le point important est : Laissez moi quelques reviews, par gentillesse et bonté d'âme x) **_

_**~MinGi**_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Après presque trois quarts d'heure à recracher tout le contenu de mon estomac,je fus enfin soulagée. Presque soulagée. Mon ventre me faisait toujours souffrir.

-Où est Dimitri ? Me risquai-je à demander.

Lissa ne me répondis pas tout de suite. Elle avait un air contrarié sur le élan d'anxiété me traversât.

-Et bien... Après être resté quelque heures à ton chevet,il s'est énervé. Par contre toi,mais contre le médecin et le monde qui l'entoure. Contre moi aussi,pour ne pas avoir voulu t'aider pendant que tu dormais. Ce qui est tout a fait légitime. Aussi...

Même réveillée,je n'aurais pas accepté que Lissa utilise le pouvoir de l'esprit pour calmer la douleur. Les effets secondaires seront de plus en plus présents,et il n'était pas question qu'a cause de moi elle les accélère leur manifestations

Je la coupai

-Tu as eu raison. N'utilise plus tes pouvoirs pour moi. C'est trop dangereux.

-Mais il a raison ! Si...

-Non,Lissa.(Je pris un grosse bouffée d'air) Continue.

-Donc il s'est énervé. Il faisait peur à voir. J'ai eu juste le temps d'appeler Christian,avant qu'il ne se rue vers le cabinet,en furie. Christian la rattrapé,et ils sont partis faire un tour. Dimitri est très inquiet. Une ruée de Strigoi ne lui ferait pas plus peur. Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter que c'était de sa faute,qu'il était seul fautif.

N'importe quoi.

-Ce n'est pas le cas,lui répondis-je.

-C'est ce que je me suis efforcé de lui mettre dans le crâne. Mais mes paroles n'ont plus le même effet qu'après sa transformation . Mais ce n'est pas l'important. Tu veux peut-être que je rappelle Christian pour qu'il le ramène ?

Je hochais la tête en signe acquiesement. En ce moment,j'avais besoin de Dimitri comme jamais.

Il arriva quelque minute avant l'infirmière. C'était une Moroi à l'apparence très singulière . Elle avait souvent attiré mon attention,lorsque je me baladait à la cour. Soit pour un vêtement qui me plaisais,soit par ses expressions hors du commun. Je fus surprise de la voir en tenue médicale,avec un sourire découvrant ses dents blanches. Impossible de ne pas lui accorder de la sympathie.

Malgré mes protestations,Lissa utilisa un peu de l'esprit pour faire passer la douleur. Je pus ainsi me lever avec plus d'aisance et m'habiller,même si j'eus besoin de son aide.

La salle d'attente du cabinet était froide,et vide. Seules les sièges bleus électrique donnaient un semblant de gaieté. Le moustachu avait un étrange goût pour la décoration.

Dimitri insista,non sans gêne,pour que Lissa reste au palais. Aurais-je droit à un remontage de bretelles ?

La réponse est non. Tout le long du chemin,il ne dit pas un mot. Une fois dans la salle d'attente, il attendit un moment avant de tourner de force mon visage vers le sien. Dans ses yeux pétillants,je pouvais y lire sa tendresse habituelle,mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de l'anxiété. Je m'apprêtais à y voir de la colère,mais il n'en fut rien.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tout va bien ce passer. Il n'est pas le médecin du palais pour rien,hum ?

Son sourire me fit un bien fou. Je le lui rendis,évidemment. Mais ne pus retenir une toute petite larme. Décidément,je ne m'arrêtais plus.

Blottie contre lui,ma tête posée sur son épaule,j'attendis la consultation. La douleur était partie pendant un moment,mais je la sentie revenir doucement. Un fœtus aussi gros sois-t-il ne pouvait décidément pas faire aussi mal,il y avait une erreur. Mais je ne voyais pas d'autres raison.

Puis,ce fut notre tour. Le moustachu nous accueilli un peu plus chaleureusement que la veille.

-Monsieur Belikov ! Asseyez vous,je vous en prie. Madame...

-Mademoiselle,lui assénai-je.

-Ah ! Oui effectivement. Veuillez m'excusez . J'ai l'habitude de recevoir des clients mariés vous savez. Avez vous envisagé le mariage ? Un enfant naît beaucoup mieux dans une situation familiale bien établie.

J'aurais voulu lui donner un bon gros coup de poing. Ou au moins que Dimitri le fasse pour moi. Je le regardais : son expression confirma mes attentes. S'il n'était pas le gynéco -car c'est ce qu'affichait sa pancarte,à coté de son nom- qui était en mesure de nous aider,il lui aurait volontiers casser la figure.

Pour toute réaction,je ne pouvais que nier.

-Monsieur Kozlovsky ,je ne suis pas enceinte.

Une expression moqueuse apparut sur son visage. Oui,s'il n'était pas médecin,son visage serait gravement amoché.

-Si vous le dite. Je vous invite à me suivre. Venez.

Lentement,malgré moi, il me conduisis dans une espèce d'alcôve au cabinet,où se trouvait un échographe. Je m'y installais. Sans attendre,il pris de son gel et en étalât une bonne couche sous mon nombril.

-Il doit se cacher,dit-il. Une dose normal de gel à ultrason ne suffirait pas,dans votre cas.

Oui,ma vie n'était vraiment pas comme les autres . Mais pas du bon coté de la chose.

-Voyons,Monsieur Belikov,ne restez pas sur le pan de la porte. Vous êtes tout aussi impliqué,en tant que géniteur. Assumez.

Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée. Dimitri se trouvait effectivement là, hésitant timidement à entrer. Il retrouvât un peu de son assurance et vint passer son bras sous mes épaules. J'étais pour ma part incapable de regarder ce que le médecin pouvait bien faire. Mon fiancé regardait,ébahi et curieux. Depuis un certain temps,je le reconnaissait de moins en moins. Au fil du temps,il me permettait souvent de découvrir une nouvelle facette de lui,toujours plus étonnante que la précédente. Comme à cet instant,il émanait de lui un grand bonheur que j'avais rarement vu. Le sourire s'exprimant à travers les yeux. Je n'aurais jamais cru un tel air lui appartenir. Son aura devait illuminer.

De plus,s'il n'avait pas été aussi beau,je n'aurais pas risqué -c'est exagéré- un coup d'œil sur la machine.

Je me demandais si ma mère avait ressentis la même chose lors de sa première échographie.

Voir ce petit être,pas encore tout à fait formé, déclencha en moi un déclic. Désormais,la présence du bébé,de mon tout petit petit bébé en moi,ne serait jamais remise en question. Il était bien là et n'accepterais pas de sortir. Je ne le permettrais pas d'ailleurs,c'était bien trop tôt. Non,dans mon ventre il serait bien, tranquille. Son petit corp à peine visible et ses minuscules membres risquaient la mort s'ils devaient quitter le cocon.

Un détail me vint à l'esprit :

-Mais...il n'est pas un peu à l'étroit la dedans ? Je suis trop plate.

-C'est ce qui prouve que c'est une grossesse exceptionnelle. Et a risque.

Les médecins devaient suivre une formation qui apprenait à donner une inquiétude extrême provoquée au patients,apparemment.

-Nettoyez vous (Il me tendit un grand bout de papier mouchoir) Il faut en parler,et établir un suivie régulier.

Dimitri m'aida,et heureusement. J'aurais voulu continuer la séance,et observer plus en détail l'écran de l'é moustachu. A contre cœur,je retournait au cabinet suivie de près par Dimitri.

Une fois assis,Kozlovsky commença son explication :

-J'ai réfléchi à plusieurs hypothèses. Premièrement,vous avez contracté un déni de grossesse. Ce qui explique votre absence de formes.

« S'il sous entend par la ma taille de ma poitrine,me pensais-je, je le tue. »

-De plus,vous devez le savoir,un fœtus a besoin de plus ou moins de place à occuper. Dans votre cas,je ne craint qu'il n'y en ait jamais suffisamment,le corps d'une dhampir n'étant pas fait pour se genre de changement. Il chercherait alors à gesticuler,comme mal à l'aise. Ce qui expliquerai votre peine au niveau de l'utérus. Pour ce qui est de la fécondation... Je n'ai malheureusement aucune expérience témoin,et donc aucune réponse à vous donner. Aucun livre ne traite du sujet,ni aucun témoignage,vous savez.

Est-ce que le CV obligatoire pour accéder au poste de médecin au palais nécessitait un manque de compassion et d'humanité ? Traiter une grossesse comme d'une expérience de laboratoire. Quelle horreur. Je n'ai jamais ressentie un réel intérêt pour les femmes enceintes,les bébés et la maternité en général. Mais en tant que femme,il était tout à fait normal que je n'appréciais pas qu'on prenne les femmes comme des ...matériels de laboratoire.

-La seule possibilité que je vois,continua-t-il,c'est une malformation que l'on peut,ou on,qualifiée de bénine chez un de vous deux. Il est peut probable que vous soyez tout les deux victimes d'une quelconque mutation génitale. La probabilité est trop restreinte.

-Croyez moi, toute les probabilité sur 1milions nous touchent...

-Néanmoins,je penserais aussi à un problème génétique. Une mutation de l'ADN,qui entraînerait une modification de l'allèle, et donc forcément du gène,ainsi que de tout les chromosomes de vos cellules germinales. Il suffirait qu'un membre de vos ancêtres ait eu une relation avec un humain,suscitant alors cet aspect héréditaire encore resté caché jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Êtes-vous en train d'insinuer que quelqu'un de notre famille,à Dimitri ou à moi, a pu coucher avec un humain,créant un dhampir,ou Moroi ? Ce qui donc rendrait possible notre...procréation ?

-C'est cela. Voyez-vous, si une dhampir ne peux pas avoir d'enfant avec un homme de son espèce,c'est que les spermatozoïdes de résultent pas à la formation d'un embryon. La cellule-œuf est créée, mais elle ne s'accroche pas à la muqueuse utérine. Tout simplement car l'absence d'embryon dans la cellule-œuf ne donne aucun signal à l'utérus de garder sa muqueuse. De ce fait,vous perdez après chaque fécondation et lors de vos règles, ces cellules-œufs. En vérité,ce ne sont que des membranes plasmique remplient de cytoplasme. Ce qui équivaut à aucune vie.

Je vais vous créer un dossier,et chercher la raison due à cette grossesse incroyable,mais vraie. Votre travail,Madame Hathaway,sera de mener à thermes et d'accoucher dans les meilleures conditions. Un rendez-vous toutes les deux semaines me paraît juste. Et me signaler en cas de n'importe quel changement,vraiment n'importe lequel,va de soit. Monsieur Belikov.

Il nous renvoya sur ces mots vers la secrétaire. Qui n'était autre que l'infirmière elle même.

Un rendez vous toutes les deux semaines . Tout à fait normal.

Dimitri devait être télépathe :

-Il aurait pu en fixer hebdomadaire,me dit il en souriant.

Oui,il m'étonnait toujours : une pointe d'humour quand il ne faut pas.


End file.
